California Love
by Crazyidioticmaniac
Summary: Alice Rosalie and Bella are friends, they go to the UCLA and meet the playboys Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. The boys will do anything to prove themselves worthy. ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea I had to get out of my head before I went back to Colorado for a week. No offense but Colorado sucks. Hopefully my stepdad,Ugh, will grow a heart and let me stay in New Mexico. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Does it look like I'm Stephenie Meyer? **

California

Song: Holiday in the Sun - Weezer

I kissed a girl - Katy Perry

**BPOV**

"WE GOT IN! WE GOT IN!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. We had applied to every college that was located near a beach. What can I say we like the sun. "Okay calm down Alice. We got into which school?" Rose asked calmly.

"UCLA! We're going to California. Oh. My. God, we have major shopping to do. What are we going to wear." Alice started to go off into her own little world.

"Rose what are we going to do about Alice? She seems to be having a panic attack." I looked at Alice who was frantically throwing things out of her closet. "Alice wanna go shopping." Alice turned around grabbed her purse and ran to my car.

"I guess that was a yes."

**_A week later._**

"Bella I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Renee lead me outside. I fell on the steps but caught myself. It seems that after falling for eighteen years you would learn to catch yourself. I got up and brushed off my jeans. "Surprise!" Alice and Rose we sitting in a red and silver Bugatti Veyron Convertible!** (My dream car! I wish I was rich! Pic on profile.)**

"Wow nice car. Who's is it?" I asked while running my hands of the shiny paint job. "Bella baby, it's yours." Charlie said. "Really?! Oh my god thanks mom!" The only person who could actually afford this car was Alice, Rose and my mom. They created Dior. They're fashion legends. And Charlie is still Chief Swan of the lovely town of Forks. Alice got a Yellow Porsche from her parents and Rose got a red Ferrari.

We decided to take my car because mine is the fastest. Alice would have their cars shipped to California. After eight dreadful hours of packing we were finally ready. Rose was analyzing her perfect nails and Alice is studying the map. "Alice is it a right or a left?" "Its a right, no left. Yeah left."

"Alice are you sure?" Rose asked. "No." I started to laugh. It's funny watching her figure out if we take a left or right. Sometimes she's downright dumb. We would be lucky if we made it to Los Angeles by Midnight.

After the state border Rose and Alice fell asleep leaving me to think. Great. Thinking, thats all I ever do. Soon I passed a sign that said I had ten more miles till Los Angeles and my new life.

"Rose, Alice we're almost there." I shook them both. "Huh, Umm.. you suck." Rose was barely awake. "Look hot guys." I yelled. "What!" They both screamed at once and fixed their hair. I started to laugh. "You should have seen your faces." I managed to say between laughs. They glared at me which only made it funnier.

"Alice put on some music." Alice put on I kissed a girl by Katy Perry. I pulled up next to a silver Volvo at a stop light. I looked over at them and I was met by green orbs. I quickly regained myself and turned the music up. Rose, Alice and I sang along with the words.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

We had definatly caught the boys attention by then. We were singing the words really loud and Alice was standing up dancing. I was laughing so hard it was at the point to where I was crying and Rose was well looking at herself in a mirror.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

The guy with amazing green eyes was looking at us, but I haddent noticed the other two guys sitting in the car with them. Until a big guy rolled down the window and whistled. I rolled my eyes, as if we didn't get enough attention in Forks.  
_  
No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey  
_

The light turned green and we took off leaving the sliver Volvo and my dream guy behind.

_ I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

**EPOV**

I walked up to Jasper and Emmett. "Have fun with Lauren?" Emmett smirked. "Ha ha very funny. She's to clingy. It's kinda scary now. It's like she's stalking me." Jasper and Emmett started to laugh.

"Okay enough laughing at my expense. Do you guys want to go get some pizza?" Emmett already was in the car and was waiting at us. He doesn't fool around when it comes to food. I chuckled then slid in my Volvo.

We went to a place called Pizanos. The waitresses are hot! Especially in them short skirts and tight tops. I might just have to get their numbers.

"How may I help you tonight?" Amy asked us. "Well We were thinking that maybe you could get us a extra large pepperoni pizza. And a large jug of Dr. Pepper." I gave her my infamous crooked smile.

"Umm.. Yeah sure," She stammered. Maybe we'll get a discount. Of course Emmett ate like a pig. I had gotten Amy's number, and Jasper was hitting on some bartender hoping to get us some free beers.

_An hour later_

We were almost to our dorm rooms when we pulled up next to a Bugatti Veyron filled with three girls. Very hot girls. They were singing I kissed a girl.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

There was a brunette singing at the drivers seat, god was she beautiful. Then there was a blonde looking at her reflection, that's defiantly Emmett's type of girl. In the back seat was a Pixie looking girl with short black hair and a big attitude. She was singing and dancing in the back seat. These girls are hot!

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

I was staring at the brunette who was laughing. She had the most amazing laugh I've ever heard. Emmett rolled down the windows and whistled. "Emmett!" Jasper yelled. "What the blonde is hot." Emmett argued. I snickered.  
_  
No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey  
_

Then the light turned green. They took off probably hitting eighty, leaving us behind.

"God damn did you see the small girl. Uh, she was beautiful." Jasper said. "No dude the blonde is way prettier than her." Emmett argued. "Jasper the small one was pretty hot so was the blonde, but the brunette was gorgeous. Did you hear her laugh? It was. . . I Don't even know how to explain it." I was dazzled by her smile, her laugh and her eyes.

"Ooo. Sounds like Eddie has a crush." Emmett teased. I hope that they're coming to UCLA. We could defiantly use some beautiful girls like them there.

**I hope you like it. Tell me if it sucks. I really don't care. Reviews!**

XOXOX,

Madi


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

**Friends or Players?  
**

BPOV

"BellabellabellaBELLA!" Alice screamed as she busted my door open. What a wonderful way to wake up. "Mmm," I groaned.

"Oh come on Bella We have to go shopping," Alice pleaded. _All the more reason to stay in bed, I thought. _I opened one eyelid, big mistake. Alice was looking at me with wide puppy-like eyes. I groaned again and threw the covers off of me. Of course my foot got caught and I fell off the bed. My room erupted into laughter from Rose and Alice.

"Wow thanks for helping me up guys." I said sarcastically while trying to get up. "Come on Bella, we need all the time we can get for shopping." Rose handed me a hand and pulled me up. "Thanks."

Alice gave me a pair of pants and a blue tank top, then shoved me into the bathroom. **(Outfit on profile)** After an hour of torture, provided by Rose and Alice, I was finally ready to go to the mall. Really why buy more clothes? We already have three closets full.

**_Four hours later_**

Shopping with Alice is interesting for the first five minutes, but after four hours you kinda get bored.

"Come on Alice. We're hungry and we've been shopping for hours." Rose begged Alice. Finally after Rose and I got on our knees and begged Alice caved. We made our way to the food court and heaven.

"Oh.My.God. Edward?" Alice walked towards a bronze haired god. "Alice?" "Edward, I haven't seen you in two years. What the fucks up?" Alice hardly cusses unless she's really pissed or really happy. I'm guessing right now she's pretty happy.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Edward looked behind Alice at us. "Oh sorry, Edward this is Bella and Rose. This is my brother Edward." He looked at me and I got lost in his Amazing green eyes. Oh god, This is the guy driving to Volvo last night.

"Alice, Bella Rose this is Jasper and Emmett." Jasper had blonde curly hair, and Emmett looked like a bodybuilder. He is gigantic, in a good way of course, but he is like a giant teddy bear.

"Do you guys own a Silver and red Bugatti Veyron?" Emmett asked. I could feel a blush cross my face. "Bella does. Why? Oh god were you guys in the silver Volvo last night?" Rose looked down in shame and Alice smiled widely.

"Fortunately yes. You guys are pretty good singers." Emmett said. We all stammered a thank you. "So what are you guys doing in L.A.?" Jasper asked? "We go to school at UCLA. You?"

"We go to UCLA to. We should go to dinner tonight. What do you say." Edward looked at me. "Yeah thats a great idea. Where are we going?"

"How do you feel about Italian?" We nodded. "Great we'll see you at eight." Then we gave the excuse of shopping to leave.

"Ohmygod, did you see Emmett? Those muscles, I thought I was going to faint." Rose said. "NO way did you see Jasper, them curly locks. Hmmm... And Bella did you see how Edward looked at you? He was practically drooling."

"Yeah, thats fantastic. Thanks to them we now have three more hours of shopping." Rose concluded. "Great." I said sarcastically.

After a dreadful day of shopping Alice finally picked out outfits for tonight.

"Okay Bella get your ass in the shower, then after your done I can beautify you." Alice shoved me into the bathroom, for the second time today, with a black tank top with a black and white knit skirt. I hurried in the shower, but the hot water felt good on my sore back. Thats what you get from shopping all day sore backs from carrying to many bags. I sighed as I stepped out of the shower, I have to endure many hours of beautifying. _Great. _

When I walked out of the bathroom Alice and Rose were already dressed. Alice had on a strapless green dress. Rose had on a Blue dress that went great with her blonde hair.

"Bella you look _hot!_" Alice squealed. "Thanks."

At exactly eight o'clock our door bell rang. I was assigned to get the door. I slowly made my way to the door. I opened it to reveal three unbelievably gorgeous guys. "Hello." Edward had on a black shirt and jeans, but since he's a god he looks good in everything. "Hi" Nice, just nice Bella. Way to greet somebody. "Come in." I walked away leaving the door open.

Alice and Rose walked out of my bedroom, because mine's the cleanest. Emmett and Jasper were drooling. "Guys close your mouthes before you catch some flies." Alice teased. Almost immediately their mouthes shut with a snap. I giggled.

"Umm... Can we ride in your car Bella? I've always wanted to ride in a Bugatti," Emmett asked, then Jasper hit Emmett in the back of the head. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Emmett do I really have to answer that?" "It's okay really. Yes Emmett we can take my car."  
"Yes!" He yelled then ran outside. Everyone laughed. Wow this is gonna be an interesting night.

Dinner was um fun? Edward and Alice talked about embarrassing times. Which made it interesting, but Alice _had _to suggest dancing. She knows that I don't dance, but like I said I'm her personal torture device. We pulled up to a club called Twilight. I wasn't surprised to see girls fall all over the guys feet, but what really got me was that they ate it all up. When I saw that only one word popped in my head. Players. I pulled Alice and Rose into the bathroom.

"Guys I think that we have a problem. Have you noticed the guys hitting on every girl in sight?" "Yeah, but it's not like their ours or anything." Rose argued.

"Yeah Rose but what kind of guy does that on a date?" I asked. "Players. God damn it I thought that Edward changed." Rose and I looked at her funny. "The reason I didn't see Edward for two years is because of the way he treats girls. He is still a player. Once a player always a player. Shit. What are we going to do?"

"I say we tell them off." Rose said. Her last boyfriend was cheating on her with three other girls. She has a problem with players. She hates them. A evil smile appeared on Alice's face. "Okay this is what were gonna do."

We walked up to the boys who were flirting shamelessly. It made me want to hit them. I slowly made my way around to Edward. "Wanna dance?" I whispered seductively in his ear. He turned his head to look at me and I got lost in he emerald eyes. "Yeah." He got up and led me to the dance floor. (Where Alice and Rose were.) A fast song came up and I started to grind against him, his hands at my waist pulling me closer. I got free of his grasp then walked behind him and whispered. "Don't you wish I would Player? Find a ride home." I turned around and walked away. Leaving him standing on the dance floor in shock.

**I need a Beta! Cause I suck at writing. Anyone up for the job? :D Oh and thanks to all my loyal reviews. :)  
**

XOXOX,

Madi


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner. My mom decided to divorce her fifth husband. Is there A law against how many husbands you can have? I certainly hope so, because I think my moms going to the guineas world records here. lolz **

**BPOV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. I rubbed my eyes trying to keep them open for more than five seconds. I sat up to see Rose passed out on her bed still in her clothes from last night and Alice asleep on the table. I quietly made my way to the shower. I knew If I woke up Rose at this hour I would have to deal with a hell bitch.

I let the shower loosen the knots in my neck and back. Then I remembered last night and groaned. I can't believe that I did that. I mean it's so not... me. I stepped out of the shower anticipating the day to come. Today was my official first day of school. great. Just fanfreakingtastic.

Just at I walked out of the bathroom my stomach growled at the smell of blueberry pancakes. Alice is up, the only thing she knows how to cook is Blueberry pancakes. I smiled at the irony, because thats the only thing I can't cook with out completely messing them up. How you can mess up pancakes I don't know, but I can manage the impossible.

"Hey." I said as I stuffed a pancake into my mouth. "Hungry?" I nodded. "Good, Cause I really don't want to eat all of these." She held out two plates filled with pancakes.

"Good God. Alice do you even measure the amount of ingredients you put in there?" "No." Well that explains why the pancakes taste alot like flour.

"So do you think you'll ever talk to Edward again?" I was startled by her question. "I don't know. Do you think you'll ever talk to him?" She thought about it then nodded. "Why?" I asked. "Because he's my brother. I'll talk to him again eventually."

I smiled when I saw a half awake Rose walk into the kitchen and slam her head down on the table. "Well hello to you to Rosie." She groaned, Thats her way of saying hi in the morning. "Rose I'm gonna have to set your alarm for seven."

"You do that and I'll personally slit your throat." she replied. Defiantly not a morning person. "Rose If you eat two pancakes I'll let you and Alice dress me for today." Rose immediately stuffed two pancakes in her mouth then pulled me into the bathroom. Where she already had a skirt and a tank top laying out.

I sighed. I knew they were going to dress me anyways. Why fight it? They're gonna win anyways.

EMPOV

I woke up surprisingly earlier than Edward and Jasper. I told them once in third grade that if I ever woke up before them I would wake them up. So I got up and quietly, well what I call quiet, and filled a bucket full of water. He he.

I then walked over to Jasper, my partner in crime, and shook him awake. "Jazz. Come on Jazz. Wake up or I'll steal your civil war book collection." Jasper jumped outta bed and almost made me spill the water. He rubbed his eyes and said, "What the hell. How did you wake up before me?" "I got my ways."

"Come on we gotta wake Eddie boy up." I smiled and Jasper looked at me like I was crazy. I grabbed my car keys and cell phone as Jasper ran over to the door getting ready to book it out of here."Oh Eddie. Eddie boy. Wake up sweet heart." He groaned and threw a pillow at us, just asking for it.

"Come on Eddie. We have to pay Lauren a visit today. You know how she gets." He groaned again. This time I threw the the water on him and ran out of the door.

"Emmett your gonna die!" I heard Edward yell. Oh no. When Edward gets mad there's gonna be some major payback.

EPOV

I heard a thunderous Emmett make his way out of bed. I didn't want to get up. After the girls ditched us last night we pretty much got fucked up. So I had a major hangover this morning.

"Oh Eddie. Eddie boy. Wake up sweet heart." I heard Emmett say in a Lauren like voice. I threw a pillow at him. "Come On Eddie. We have to pay Lauren a visit today. You know how she gets." I groaned again. God I hate that stupid stalker. Then I felt soaked. I jumped out of bed just in time to see Emmett and Jasper run out of the door.

"Emmett your gonna die!" I yelled then ran after them.

**Sorry for the short chappy. My mom woke up crying again. Great. Now I have to deal with a hysterical mother and a mad baby. Wonderful. Just wonderful. **


End file.
